O Livro de Ouro de Amon Rá
by MClara 22
Summary: Já se passaram 2 messes desde que eu e Sadie despertamos Rá. Apofis está reunindo seguidores, e não fazemos ideia do que eles estão procurando. Mas o importante aqui é, quem é esse garoto desmaiado no meio da sala de jantar?
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoas! Estou de volta para a desgraça de todos XD

Em fim, desta vez eu venho postar minha nova fic

** L: Ei! I as outras! **

Calma! Sem panico! Estou trabalhando nelas a todo vapor (ou não). A verdade e que eu fiquei apaixonada por As Cronicas dos Kanes (na verdade sou apaixonada por tudo que fala sobre o Egito) e por isso resolvi faze uma fic sobre o que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>O Livro de Ouro de Amon- Rá <strong>

**Prólogo **

Carterfalando. Já se passaram 2 messes desde que eu e Sadie despertamos Rá, e por enquanto, nada aconteceu, ou seja, ele continua falando sobre doninhas e zebras.

Sobre Apófis tenho boas e más noticias. As boas: o feitiço de Desjardins continua surtindo efeito( mais ninguém sabe ate quando), a outra boa noticia e que a maioria dos magos aceitou Amós como novo Sacerdote-leitor Chefe.

[ Sadie disse que isso não tem nada haver com Apófis... OK, mais eu achei importante comentar!]

A má noticia: a relatos de magos agindo em seu nome, ao que parece estão procurando alguma coisa, mais não temos a minima ideia do que, mas estamos trabalhando nisso.

Agora uma coisa meio estranha que aconteceu na hora do jantar. Enquanto jantvamos tranquilamente, um portal negro se abriu. Só para variar a Sadie achou que era Anúbis, o que fez Walt fazer uma careta que poucos perceberam. Para surpresa de todos um garoto passou pelo portal, estava coberto de arrei, as roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas e carregava uma mochila. Tentei ver o rosto dele mas era dificil com o capuz do cassaco e o cabelo lhe cobrindo o rosto.

-Quem é você? - perguntei

O garoto começou a andar em nossa direção, o que fez todos na mesa ficarem na defensiva, mais antes que alguem consegui-se fazer alguma coisa, o garoto desmaiou.

Não sabemos quem ele é, e da onde veio, mas do jeito que as coisas estão, torço para que ele esteja do nosso lado.

* * *

><p>Por favor, comentem! Não dói e faz a autora da fic ficar feliz!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Olá pessoas! _Tá ai, pra ninguem me matar, o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem, mas vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, algumas parte são roubadas do filme A Mumia, que alias foi o que me deu a ideia pra fic, não me matem!

* * *

><p><em> S<em>

_ A _

_D_** 1.****Chacais ****também**** servem**** como ****bichos ****de ****estimação**__

_ I _

_ E _

[Minha vez Carter, eu irei contar sobre nosso maravilhoso convidado]

Bem continuando, como meu irmão disse no meio do jantar apareceu um garoto (com roupas que sinceramente estavam deploráveis) e desmaiou no meio da sala. "_Que ótimo jeito de começar a noite_" pensei. Jaz começou a se levantar para ir ver se ele estava bem mais eu e Carter pedimos que continua-se sentado.

Eu e Carter fomos em direção ao garoto, meu irmão o sacudiu e nada aconteceu, então tirei o capuz e vi que ele era meio moreno, parecia ter uns 17 anos, tinha cabelos negros compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo, com a franja curta e bagunçada, na verdade, me lembrava um pouco Anúbis.

- Parece que esta dormindo – disse para Carter – O que vamos fazer?

- Bem... Acho que não temos escolha, vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria.

Carter chamou Walt e os dois levaram o nosso hospede, Jaz foi junto caso ele precisasse de algum atendimento medico. Assim que eles saíram da sala o resto dos alunos começaram a debater sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, interrompi a baderna e disse que só íamos descobrir assim que o garoto desperta-se.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Walt e meu irmão voltaram, disseram que Jaz ia ficar na enfermaria ate saber se estava tudo bem. O jantar seguiu sem mais complicações, mais o clima na sala ficou um pouco pesado, sabia o que todos estavam pensando, e se esse garoto estive-se do lado de Apofis? Se ele veio aqui em busca de alguma coisa? Ou ate mesmo para destruir a Casa do Brooklin? Decidi que depois que termina-se de jantar ia a enfermaria, e assim foi feito.

Quando entrei na enfermaria dei de cara com Jaz, perguntei como nosso hospede estava e ela respondeu que ele estava bem, mais aparentemente tinha se metido em alguma luta, pois havia usado magia o suficiente para deixá-lo totalmente exausto. Passei por ela e fui em direção a cama onde o garoto estava. Acima de sua cabeça havia duas velas encantadas que monitoravam sua condição, as mesmas que eu havia viso quando Jaz estava em coma.

Embora nossa enfermaria fosse agradável eu não gostava de ficar em lugares que me lembrassem um hospital, e quando percebi que não ia conseguir nenhuma resposta naquela noite comecei a andar em direção a porta, decidida a ter uma boa noite de sono e tentar esquecer o que havia acontecido. Foi quando o som do que me pareceu um ganido de cachorro me chamou a atenção, me virei e escutei novamente, segui o som que me levou a mochila do nosso convidado, percebi que ela estava se mexendo, relutante abri, fechei os olhos e fiquei esperando que alguma coisa voa-se na minha cara, mas quando olhei lá havia um chacal. É isso mesmo! Um chacal negro, ele ficou me olhando, como se esperasse por outra pessoa.

- Eu sei você também não era o que eu estava esperando – ele tombou a cabeça para o lado, o que me fez ver como ele era bonitinho – E agora, o que eu faço com você? Seu amigo ali não vai acordar tão cedo, e eu não posso te deixar aqui...

Tá agora vocês devem achar que eu sou maluca por estar falando com um chacal, mas qual é? Quem nunca falou com seu bichinho de estimação? Eu já conversei muito com minha gata Muffin, se bem que depois que ela se revelou ser a deusa Bastet ficou mais fácil conversar, já que agora ela me responde.

Coloquei o chacal no meu colo e percebi que ele tinha uma corrente de prata no pescoço com alguns hieróglifos que formavam o nome Athos. "_Nome estranho para um chacal_" pensei. Levei Athos para meu quarto, peguei uns lençóis velhos e fiz uma cama improvisada, mas não pareceu incomodar meu novo companheiro de quarto que logo se acomodou e dormiu, me atirei na minha cama e desejei que tive-se a mesma sorte de cair no sono.

Senti meu ba deixando meu corpo, sabia que seria levada para um lugar que mais tarde iria arriscar minha vida, que ótimo. Estava sobrevoando o deserto egípcio e estava escuro, mas quando olhei para o horizonte ficou claro que o Sol já riria nascer.

- Estão chegando – olhei para meu lado e vi Anúbis – Olá Sadie

- Posso saber por que estou aqui? E quem está vindo?

Ele olhou para trás, acompanhei seu olhar e vi uma nuvem de areia vindo em nossa direção, e conforme se aproximava vi que na verdade eram homens, montados em cavalos e camelos correndo a toda velocidade. Quando chegaram bem perto de nós eles pararam e ficaram olhando para o horizonte.

- O que eles estão esperando? – olhei para Anúbis

- O nascer do Sol

Olhei novamente para o horizonte e fiquei vendo o Sol nascer na companhia de Anúbis, teria sido um encontro bem romântico se não fosse pelo vários homens de aspecto duvidoso atrás de nós. Quando finalmente a luz tocou a areia deixei escapar um "_Uau_!", uma cidade inteira apareceu, tudo bem que eram só ruínas, mas mesmo assim foi surpreendente

- Em frente homens! – gritou um homem do meu lado montado num cavalo. Sobre suas ordens os outros dispararam para a cidade.

- Esta é Hamunaptra, lá você encontrara o Livro de Ouro – disse Anúbis

- Calma lá menino chacal! Por que eu iria querer esse livro? E quem eram aqueles homens?

- Arqueólogos, mercenários, homens em busca de riqueza e reconhecimento – ele falava como se não se importasse – Você e Carter devem encontrar o Livro de Ouro antes dos seguidores de Apofis.

- Ótimo! E como vamos encontrá-lo?

- Pergunte ao novo convidado de vocês, foi por isso que eu o mandei para a Mansão.

- Aha! Então foi você, posso saber o por quê? – era impressionante como ele me tirava do serio, mas ele era tão lindo, tá parei por hoje.

Anúbis se virou para mim, pegou minha mão e deu um beijo, nisso meu coração foi a mil.

- Até a próxima Sadie

Queria ter gritado para ele esperar mais quando olhei a minha volta já estava de volta ao meu quarto, ainda estava de noite i eu duvidava que fosse voltar a dormir com tanta facilidade. "_Que maravilha, mas uma missão suicida pela frente_"

Quando acordei era uma oito da manhã, me arrumei e levei Athos comigo para tomar o café da manhã. Tive que explicar para Carter que o achei na mochila do nosso hospede, e ele disse que depois íamos ver se ele já tinha acordado.

Acompanhados de Jaz fomos para a enfermaria, quando abrimos a porta nosso convidado já estava de pé com a mochila no ombro, mas procurando por algo, imaginei que fosse o chacal.

- Ei! Ele tá aqui – ele se virou para nós com uma expresão seria que mudou para alivio quando viu Athos no meu colo, percebi também que ele tinha olhos azuis claro.

O chacal pulou dos meus braços e se transformou... num cajado, e isso mesmo, num cajado, igual ao que eu tenho, só que era negro e na ponta tinha uma cabeça de chacal.

- Quem é você? – Carter fez a pergunta do dia

O garoto segurou o bastão e respondeu:

- Meu nome e Aten.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem por favor!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá pessoas! tudo bem? _

_Então, demorei pra caramba, até porque sou mole mesmo, enfim, para variar o capitulo e dedicado a Ana-san _

_Aviso! se você quer ver como e o Aten e só dar uma olhadinha aqui .com/art/Aten-272351200 ( sim eu o desenhei, na minha galeria também tem o Anúbis, só que ele está com cabeça de chacal XD) _

_Aviso 2, Rick Riordan vai lançar o terceiro livro de As Crônicas dos Kanes em Maio! no blog dele já tem a capa do livro! ta muito foda! _

_Obrigada pelos comentários e boa leitura_

* * *

><p><em>C<em>

_A_

_R _

_T_**2. Conheço o verdadeiro significado da palavra HUMILHAÇÃO**

_E _

_R _

"Nossa, o chacal dele virou um cajado" foi tudo o que consegui pensar. Perguntei qual era o nome dele e ele respondeu que era Aten, um nome definitivamente egípcio. E isso me levou a próxima pergunta:

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Nada, nem sei como vim parar aqui – ele olhava para nós com um olhar sério e desconfiado.

- Bem, para essa pergunta eu tenho a resposta- interveio Sadie.

Ela nos contou seu sonho com Anúbis e as coisas ficaram ainda mais complicadas, mas isso é um preço a se pagar por ser um Kane.

- Não me importo – disparou Aten

- Como não? O destino do mundo depende disso! – como ele podia simplesmente não ligar?

- Eu tenho um dever a cumprir e isso vem em primeiro lugar.

Ele se virou, levantou o cajado e um portal negro se abriu. Mas não durou muito, o portal começou a tremer e a diminuir, até que finalmente fechou, e logo em seguida Aten caiu no chão exausto. E o cajado voltou a se transformar em um chacal que ficou ao lado do dono.

Jaz aproximou-se e tentou ajudar Aten a se levantar.

- Você não deveria usar magia, ainda não se recuperou totalmente.

- Não posso ficar aqui, tenho que voltar...

Embora não gostasse da idéia de confiar em alguém nem conhecíamos direito, estava óbvio que iríamos precisar da ajuda dele.

Então antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa fiz uma proposta. Ele poderia ficar na Mansão até se recuperar, e assim nos contaria o que tinha acontecido para acabar no Brooklin. Ele aceitou relutante, mas pelo menos já era um começo.

Arranjei um quarto para que Aten pudesse descansar um pouco e disse que quando estivesse pronto nos iríamos ouvi-lo, ele concordou então o deixei sozinho.

Sinceramente era muita coisa para assimilar, tentei não pensar muito no assunto enquanto ensinava aos alunos, mas era difícil. Comei dando aulas de como invocar os Avatares.

A aula corria muito bem até que senti que estava sendo observado, olhei para porta e vi Aten encostado na porta, trajava roupas diferentes das que tinha chegado: uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta branca e coturnos (provavelmente a Sadie devia achá-lo atraente).

[ Ela acabou de me bater, o que significa que é verdade.]

-Gostaria de participar da aula? –perguntei tentando ser amigável.

-Claro, assim que eu entender o que você está tentando ensinar. –respondeu ele seco.

A principio não entendi o que ele queria dizer, o que ele achava que podia fazer? Aparecer do meio do nada e sair por ai dando ordens? Alguma coisa me dizia que aquele era o inicio de uma inimizade.

-Então, devo dizer que tem experiência em combate?- tentei dar uma segunda chance. Às vezes ele só estava se sentindo inseguro por estar em um lugar diferente.

-Você só pode estar brincando... –ele desviou o olhar de mim e ficou a analisar as pilastras do campo de basquete, não me dando atenção. Estava começando a ficar irritado.

-Poderia nos dar uma demonstração, então?

-Pensei que não iria perguntar. –disse desencostando da pilastra, e deixou cair a mochila que sempre levava consigo. Seu chacal deitou-se ao lado da mochila como um mini-cão de guarda.

Ele caminhou confiante até uns dois metros de onde estávamos. Perguntei quem poderia ser o juiz da partida, e graças a insistências de Felix, deixei o menino pingüim ser o juiz.

-Pretende lutar ainda hoje?- perguntou Aten sem paciência.

Não respondi a pergunta, rapidamente invoquei meu Avatar dourado, com cabeça de falcão, Aten não pareceu se impressionar. Invoquei minha Khopesh do Duat, e uma imagem holográfica desta apareceu na mão do Avatar.

-Hórus... É bem a sua cara mesmo... –ele ainda não tinha entrado em seu modo de combate, talvez ainda estivesse cansado para invocar qualquer coisa, não tinha conseguido abrir nem um portal. Ganharia com toda certeza.

E isso ficou evidente quando invocou o próprio Avatar, se é que podia se chamar aquilo de Avatar. Era como se fosse uma camada holográfica azul não muito maior que ele, do que parecia ser um homem com cabeça de chacal. Ele e seu Mini-Avatar atacaram. Pensei que seria fácil, até que ele passou numa velocidade muito maior que pude acompanhar. Quando dei por mim já estava no chão.

Aten, ainda com seu Mini-Avatar azul, estava parado a uma certa distancia de mim, com os braços cruzados.

-Nossa, ele te pegou de jeito!- disse Felix animado. Quis perguntar de que lado ele estava, mas me concentrei em me levantar.

-Se você ainda não percebeu, estou esperando você levantar, e eu não tenho o dia todo. –estava começando a realmente não gostar dele.

Levantei-me e dei um passo para investir contra Aten com minha espada, mas fui lento demais, ele sem problemas desviou da espada, deu um salto na minha direção e um soco na cara do falcão. Achei que não fosse fazer mal, se eu não tivesse voado até a parede, que se quebrou e formou diversas rachaduras nesta. Os alunos soltaram uma exclamação em coro, até Felix que parecia animado se surpreendeu com Aten.

Não tive tempo nem de respirar, ele saltou novamente e com outro soco, porém este no peito desmanchou meu Avatar, cai com a cara no chão. Os alunos ficaram em silêncio, apenas Felix falou:

-O garoto chacal ganhou!

Aten estreitou os olhos na direção de Felix, que se encolheu atrás de um dos seus pingüins.

-Você envergonha os guerreiros de Hórus. Como ele o escolheu, se é tão fraco?- senti algo borbulhando dentro de mim, ele não tinha o direito de falar isso.- Da próxima vez, tente melhor sua técnica, Hórus não vai estar perto para sempre para te ajudar.

Ele virou as costas e foi até onde seu chacal guardava sua mochila, apanhou-a e saiu da sala, sendo seguido pelo animal.

_Nossa, essa doeu. E o pior de tudo, ele está certo..._

Hórus, cale a boca. Eu definitivamente não estava num bom dia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fala meu povo! beleza? _

_Demorei pra postar? _

**_L:sim _**

_O capitulo ta curto? _

**_L: muito _**

_Mas pelo menos eu consegui postar, foi uma batalha constante contra as forças da preguiça e falta de criatividade, mas eu consegui. Então vamos ao capitulo! _

* * *

><p><em>S<em>

_A_

_D _**3. Missão suicida revelada**

_I_

_E _

Não preciso nem disser que não demorou nada para todos os alunos ficarem sabendo da surra que meu irmão levou. Coitado, logo ele que vive dizendo para não subestimar os adversários.

Fui falar com Carter para ver se ele tinha conseguido alguma informação nova sobre o nosso convidado, mas tudo que consegui foram resmungos de que ele não tinha se esforçado e Aten tinha dado sorte (meninos podem ser muito infantis quando querem). Deixei-o falando com as paredes e fui em busca de Aten.

Bati na porta de seu quarto e não obtive resposta, fui a biblioteca e nada, também não estava na sala de jantar, cozinha ou qualquer lugar que eu tenha pensado em procurar. Estava desistindo de procurar por ele quando ouvi um choro de cachorro vindo da varanda. Sabia que era Athos, e onde ele estivesse o dono também estaria. Ponto para mim.

Vi Aten sentado em uma cadeira segurando um livro negro parecia muito velho, na capa pude ver um Sol com um escaravelho no centro, abaixo tinha uma balança, em um de seus pratos tinha uma pena e no outro um coração, e ajoelhado ao lado da balança estava Anúbis. Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi que acima da balança no canto direito havia uma estrela de oito pontas dourada, e no centro tinha alguns hieróglifos, estreitei os olhos para poder ler.

- O que é O Livro dos Mortos? – perguntei

- Nada que te interesse – disparou Aten que rapidamente guardou o livro na mochila

- Como assim? Escuta aqui rabo-de-cavalo você não pode brotar do nada e já sair se achando, não – rebati irritada.

-Eu não pedi para estar aqui.

-Mas está. E eu sou a responsável por você, querendo ou não. –disse. – E você vai me disser o que é isso.

- Se você fosse responsável por mim, saberia o que é isso. –Ele se levantou se preparando para partir, mas eu bloqueei sua saída.

-Saia do meu caminho.

-Só quando me disser o que é esse livro. –disse teimosa.

-Se não vai sair serei obrigado a te tirar daí. – seu chacal se transformou em um bastão. –Não será difícil tirar uma menina metida que não sabe se defender do meio do caminho.

Ele estava realmente me irritando, mais um pouquinho e eu iria usar minha magia para estourar a cabeça dele.

- Aten, porque tanta agressividade?

Olhei para trás e vi Anúbis encostado na parede. Ele usava uma camisa preta justa, jeans azul marinho bem escuro e coturnos. Não consegui segurar um suspiro.

- Mestre! – Aten fez uma reverencia – O que faz aqui?

- Vim contar a vocês sua missão

Embora já soube-se que ele iria dizer aquilo, confesso que fiquei meio desapontada, ainda espero que ele apareça e diga que estão uma passada só para me ver ( que? Eu posso sonhar não posso?)

Chamei Carter e nós reunimos na sala de jantar. Não contei nada aos alunos, eles não precisavam ficar mais preocupados.

- Então Anúbis, o que você veio nos dizer. - começou meu irmão

- O Livro, por favor – pediu Anúbis a Aten, notei que ele não ficou muito confortável com a ideia de sermos apresentados ao Livro dos Mortos enquanto o tirava da mochila e o entregava a Anúbis – Criei este Livro para a mumificação de Osíris.

- O que isso que dizer?- perguntei

- Quer dizer que o Livro pode trazer as pessoas de volta a vida, deuses ou mortais – respondeu Aten

- Exato, e isso que os seguidores de Apófis querem – continuou Anúbis – Com isso Apófis voltara mais forte.

- Bem, mas o Livro esta com agente, estamos na frente certo? – algo me dizia que não seria tão simples assim.

- Errado – rebateu Aten –Quando os seguidores de Apófis invadiram o templo para roubar o livro, conseguiram a chave para abri-lo. Eu falhei mestre, peço perdão.

- Está tudo bem, ainda podemos concertar as coisas. – foi um dos pouco momentos que vi Anúbis sorrir. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho...

- Desculpa, mais eu ainda não entendi, temos o livro certo? Então porque a chave e tão importante? – Carter estava botando seu super cérebro para funcionar

- A chave e importante porque ela também abre O Livro de Ouro – respondeu Anúbis

- E o que esse Livro de ouro faz?

- Faz justamente o contrario do que faz O Livro dos Mortos

- Calma ai! – intervi – quer dizer que ele mata pessoas?

- Não só pessoas, deuses também

- É isso quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que os seguidores de Apófis vão atrás dele para destruir Rá – Carter acertou na mosca com seu comentário, e pela cara que Anúbis e Aten fizeram, isso não seria nada fácil.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem a demora. Estou muito feliz com os comentários, muito obrigada!. Se gostaram deste capitulo, favoritem, inscrevam-se no canal, da um joinha e divulguem (momento youtube XD)<p> 


End file.
